NYC Forever
by Mrs.JasperWhitlock12
Summary: Alice Brandon is a big time fashion designer, living with her bff/model Rosalie Hale in NYC. Emmett is a personal trainer living with his roommate, Jasper, a history teacher. What happens when theses different people meet? All Human, normal pairings R
1. Chapter 1: Live your Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 1**

IndecisionAlice's P.O.V

Living with your best friend/model should be fun, right? Especially when both of you work in the "Fashion Industry". It has been fun, so far. Rosalie Hale and I, Alice Brandon, share everything, and we have every since kindergarten. But living with best friend isn't fun, especially when both of you are single. People (especially old grandmas) think that you're together. It's quite disturbing.

All of these thoughts were running through my mind. I could hear Rosalie's loud snoring. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the conversation we had the other day. I let out a low chuckle. I rolled over and prayed that I'd fall asleep. I fell asleep at about 2:00 in the morning. I was awoken by a bang on my door. I rolled over and looked at the clock. The clock read 5:30 A.M. Rosalie banged on my door again, "Wake up Shorty!" Rosalie yelled. "I am awake Blondie!" I replied. I rolled off the bed, and walked to my walk in closet.

"Rosalie! What should I wear?" I half yelled. Rosalie walked in, tripping over some of my shoes. "I don't know moron," Rosalie replied. I picked up one of my Jimmy Choo, and threw it at her head. The heel hit her right between the eyes. Rosalie glared at me. "Ow!" Rosalie shrieked. I giggled. Rosalie walked out of my closet rubbing her head. Rosalie slammed the door behind her. _Oh shoot! Rosalie locked me in my closet, but whatever I have all my clothes, _I thought angrily.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I walked out of Alice's closet and slammed the door behind me. My head was throbbing. _Where do we keep the ice?_ I thought. Wait what kind of question is that it is in freezer, duh. I felt like a dumb blonde and I definitely did not fit into the dumb part of that. (Even though Alice might think that) I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the ice out of the freezer and put it on my head. I wonder how bad this bruise is going to be so I walked over to the bathroom to look how bad it was. I looked into the mirror and there was a huge bruise on my head. _My photographer is going to kill me. I don't think makeup can cover this up. _

Then I heard banging coming from Alice's room I decided to ignore it at first but the banging continued, so I went to go see what it was about. It was Alice banging on her closet door from the inside. _I must have locked her in there when I slammed the door. Whatever maybe that will teach her a lesson. _ "Rosalie, let me out of here!" Alice yelled. "What is in it for me?" I asked her. "I will take you on a shopping spree at my expense, if you let me out." Alice said. I thought about it for a moment and then responded "Okay." I let her out of the closet and she was laying on the floor sobbing. "You were in here for all of ten minutes and you think the world is going to end." I said. "It was scary all alone in here." Alice whined. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

_Beep, beep, beep. _My alarm clock went off, and thank God it did. I just had the weirdest dream. It was about the Jonas Brothers and unicorns. I know this may make me sound gay, but I'm definitely straight. There was a big bang, coming from the kitchen. It was probably my obnoxious roommate, Emmett. Emmett is a big dark haired freak, he is probably on steroids, I on the other hand am taller, leaner, but still muscular, with blonde curly (ish) hair.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I absolutely hate mornings! I was in the kitchen trying to get a frying pan out of the cupboard. But it wouldn't come out. I eventually got the frying pan out of the cupboard but it fell on my toe. _Why does this keep happening to me? _I asked myself. Hopefully the bang woke my roommate Jasper up. Jasper and I met after he ran into my jeep with his corvette. Ever since that day we have been best friends. I picked the pan off the floor and put it on the stove and started to make myself pancakes. I put the pancakes on and then decided to go have a shower.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I decided it was time to roll out of bed, if I didn't, I would be late for class. Emmett was in the shower, so I decided to go make breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen, all I could smell was burnt pancakes. "EMMETT!" I yelled. Emmett came stumbling out of the bathroom, half-naked. "What's the emergency?" Emmett asked, in a panicky tone. I pointed towards the stove. "Oh. I was meaning to do that," He said apologetically. I rolled my eyes, and walked back towards my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: As If

NYC Forever

Chapter 2 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Rosalie's POV

I got in my car and started to drive towards the nearest Starbucks. Today it was weird; Alice and I had very similar shirts on that we had bought together, and didn't even plan on wearing them today. Almost everything about Alice and I were the same except our appearances and our taste in guys. But other then that we were pretty much the same. It was almost creepy.

I was now just getting to Starbucks, Alice's favorite coffee shop and mine. I got out of my car and went through the door it was packed in there. Thank God I had connections. I walked straight up to the front of the line. "Hi" I said to the man at the till. "Are you Rosalie Hale?" he asked me. "Yes" I replied. "One minute I just have to go get your latte." He said and then walked towards the coffee machines. Everyone in the line was glaring at me considering I just went in front of all of them. The man came walking over "Here you go have a nice day." The man said smiling. "Thanks" I said to him while giving him my money. I walked out of Starbucks and got into my car. When I was drinking my latte I realized someone had written on it. It was someone's phone number. And it said _Call me Matt_. I just laughed, placed my latte in the cup holder, and started to drive. Like I would actually call him.

Emmett's POV

I was at the studio, waiting for Rosalie Hale, super model extravaganza. Like she'd actually show up for me. Ralph, the photographer dude was freaking out, and I mean that literally. "Mr. McCarty, I'm sorry to bring you here under false circumstances, you may leave. By the way, I'll have Rosalie call you," Ralph apologized. I nodded and walked out of the door, running into a beautiful blonde. "I'm sorry -" I was cut off. "Rosalie," She said.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I'd better be going," I said, before I realized she was Rosalie Hale. Boy am I stupid.

.

**Sorry about it being short! That's it for chapter 2 part 1! Sorry about not updating sooner! Starting Chapter 2.2 soon. Before I forget Rate and Review!**

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: In your Eyes

NYC Forever

Chapter 2.2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Alice POV

I wasn't going to work today, instead I was going out for breakfast, shopping, and maybe hit the library. I got dressed and walked out to my yellow Porsche, also known as "Baby". Rosalie and I were wearing the almost the exact same shirts. It wasn't planned, but whatever. I started my car, and drove to the nearest Cravings. (**A/N I'm not sure if there is Cravings in New York, but whatever) **Cravings was packed. They were pushing people away. "Hey Alice, there's a table for you over here," Thom said. I smiled at Thom. "Thanks Thom," I replied.

Thom led me to a table. The table was in the front left corner, where everyone could see me. Thom came back with a menu. I decided to go with the French toast, and a glass of chocolate milk. "What can I get you?" Thom asked. "French toast and a glass of chocolate milk, please," I stated. Thom nodded as he wrote done my order.

Thom came back with my order. "Thank you," I said. Thom nodded. I started eating my French toast. It was delicious. Several minutes later, I finished my breakfast. I walked to the till. "Thanks for coming Miss Brandon," Sylvia said. I smiled as I gave her my money. I walked out of Cravings and back towards my car. I opened the door and drove to Gucci. I arrived at Gucci, and started to shop. I bought a sleeveless dress with bamboo detail on the shoulder, Sofia Sling backs, tank top with criss cross back, Venus high heel sandals, 'techno tag' medium Boston bag with luggage tag, and 'brehat' ballerina flats **(See links on Profile)**. I gathered all my stuff and walk to the till. I spent around 4000 dollars. It was about 2:00 when I reached the library.

I entered the library and headed straight to the magazine section. The new addition Vogue was out. I pulled it off the shelf and started to walk off towards the romance section, when I tripped over a guy's foot.

Jasper POV

I was looking at some books; my class might enjoy, until someone stepped on my toe. "I'm sorry," She said quietly. She was short only about 4 foot 9, dark brown spiky hair, with the most beautiful brown eyes. I smiled and replied, "It's okay, Ma'am." She blushed. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," I continued. She looked up at me. "Alice Brandon," She said politely. Alice was such a beautiful name to match such a beautiful girl. Alice pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. She handed it to me. I read it. _Alice Brandon. Phone Number: 569-8754, Work Number: 789-2013, Cell Number: 581-6290._ I smiled. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my information. _Jasper Whitlock. Home Phone: 543-6321, Cell Number: 205-6355. _I handed her the paper; she took it and walked out of the library.

I watched her as she walked out the library. I pulled out my phone and texted Emmett. _Dude! Good news! Text me back. Jasper_. I read the message again before I sent it.

Alice POV"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He smiled at me and replied, "It's okay, Ma'am." His accent drove me crazy; he was definitely from Texas. My face flushed a bright red. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," He continued. I looked up at Jasper. "Alice Brandon," I replied. I reached into my new Gucci purse and pulled out my card. I handed it to him. He smiled again. Jasper smiled and grabbed a piece of paper. Once he was done with the paper, he handed it to me. Just as I guessed it was his information. I took the paper and walked out of the library. Jasper watched me as I walked out of the library. I shut the library door, and walked over to Baby. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella, my other best friend. Bella and her husband, Edward, were in Antarctica, study penguins, so she could write a book.

_Hey Bells, just met the hottest guy ever. His name is Jasper Whitlock. Txt me back Ali_. I sent the message. I opened my car door and drove home. When I got home, Bella had replied to my text, she said. _I to you too! Congrats, TXT me when something exciting happens. Eddie says HI! Bella. _I read the message, I didn't bother to reply.


	4. Chapter 3: All i want is you

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 3**

Alice POV

When I got home, I opened the car door and grabbed my Gucci bags and walked towards the house. I unlocked the door and walked in. I placed the Gucci bags n the porch, and carefully closed the door. I slipped my heels off, and picked up my Gucci bags. I went to my room and dropped the bags by my bedroom door. I pulled out my phone and texted Rosalie.

The message I sent her said, _Rosalie, cancel all plans for 2nite! We are going clubbing. Alice. _I didn't wait for a reply. I grabbed my sketchpad and started to draw some clothes. I drew for about 10 minutes when I decided to turn the television on. _Gossip Girl _was on.

Rosalie POVEmmett and I talked for about an hour now. "So what-" Emmett was cut off by ring tone. Alice had sent me the text. "Emmett, do you want to come to the club with us?" I asked. Emmett looked puzzled, "Us?" He asked. I nodded and replied, "Alice and I." Emmett's face lit up. "Can I bring my roommate?" Emmett asked. I nodded. Emmett pulled out is phone and texted his roommate. "Sorry about that," Emmett apologized. I smiled. "It's okay," I responded automatically.

"So what does Alice do for a living?" Emmett asked curiously. I started to explain Alice's complicated life. Emmett seemed as caught up in the story as I was. Emmett laughed softly, just before his phone went off. He pulled his phone and read the message. "He's in, so what time are we picking you up?" Emmett asked. I was shocked. Mr. Hot Stuff Emmett McCarty **(A/N My friend made me put that, against my will.)** asked me when he were to pick us up. Such a gentleman. "Um how's about 9:00?" I replied, my reply was more like a question than a statement. Emmett nodded as he slipped his phone away. "I better get going, Alice is probably freaking out," I whispered. Emmett nodded.

Jasper POV

Emmett had texted me. The message said, _Dude! Wut r u doin' 2nite? I'm going to a club with Rosalie and Alice, want to come? Emmett. _ The message left me starstruck. Alice, why did that name sound familiar? I texted Emmett back. I said, _I guess I'm in. What time r we leaving? Jasper. _I sent the message, and pulled out a book. The book I was reading was _Sandstorm, _a book by James Rollins. I enjoy reading alone, it never bugged me. I let out a huge yawn.

**I didn't forget about Emmett, so don't worry. Look for Chapter 4! Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sexy Can I?

**NYC Forever **

**Chapter 4**

Alice POV

We, Rosalie and I, were being picked up in 2 hours! That did not give me time to changed, do my hair, and make-up. I turned on my stereo. Ohio (Come back to Texas) was playing. I walked into my closet, and pulled out my black Natalia Dress** (See links on Profile)**. The dress had a higher neckline, than I preferred, and jewels on the chest. My shoes were black suede shoes with sequins. I half-ran to my personal washroom. I couldn't decide what to with my short hair. I decided to spike it. I applied very little eye shadow, blush, lip-gloss, and mascara. Rosalie came pounding on the washroom door. "Alice open the damn door!" She shouted. I forgot I locked the door. I reached, but I honestly failed. My tiny arms didn't reach the doorknob. I groaned in frustration. I moved from in front of the mirror, over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

Rosalie was wearing a black sparkly dress, with killer heels** (See links on Profile)**. "Emmett and his Roommate are here! Let's go!" She urged. I nodded and walked out of the house, Rosalie following behind me.

Jasper POV

We arrived at Rosalie and Alice's house. I was stunned. Their house was much bigger than our apartment. Emmett honked the horn. Rosalie and Alice came dashing out, locking the door behind them. I was sitting in back, because Emmett wanted Rosalie sitting next to him. That left me sitting next to a total stranger. Rosalie opened the passenger door. Rosalie looked stunning. Her long wavy blonde hair flowing behind her. But on the other hand, Alice, the short pixie, looked gorgeous. A sullen riot penetrated through my mind. I need her.

Alice climbed into the back seat, sitting right next. I couldn't help myself but glancing over and looking at her. Alice caught me looking at her. "Alice this is Emmett. Emmett this is Alice," Rosalie introduced. Alice smiled. "Rosalie this is Jasper, my rommie. Jasper this is Rosalie," Emmett paused, catching his breathe, "Alice this is Jasper. Jasper this is-" I cut him off.

"Alice Brandon," I finished. Rosalie turned in her seat. She looked very confused. "Jasper and I met at the library today," Alice stated. Rosalie nodded and faced the front. The ride to the club was silent and boring. We finally arrived at the club. Emmett and Rosalie got out first; Alice and I got out shortly after. Rosalie and Emmett entered the club first, chatting away. I could tell by the talked that they were crazy about each other.

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I entered the club. The small talk Emmett was making with me was kind of cute. When we entered the club, _Sexy Can I _was blaring. Emmett chuckled. "What's so funny?" I yelled. Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Jasper and Alice were looking around, trying to find a table. They finally found one. It was at the back, but we didn't care. Emmett and I sat down side by side. Alice and Jasper sat across from us.

Alice POV

Jasper and I sat across from Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper wouldn't stop looking at me. "Want drinks?" I asked. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper nodded. "Okay. What do you guys want?" I asked. They told me what the wanted, when Jasper offered to help me. I couldn't say no, so I reluctantly said yes. Jasper followed me to the bar.

"Queest-ce que je peux t'obtenir ?" The bartender asked in French for What can I get you?. I looked at him and smiled. "Deux deux de pâté en croûte de pomme projectiles de bière et" I replied in fluent French (Two beer and to apple pie shots). He nodded and went and prepared our drinks. He handed me the beers, which I handed to Jasper. Next the bartender handed me the apple pie shots. "Ce sera sept soixante-dix," He stated (That will be 7.70).

**Look for Chapter 5. It'll be out soon**


	6. Chapter 5: Some Friend

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper POV

"Ce sera sept soixante-dix," He stated (That will be 7.70). Alice nodded and handed him the cash. "Merci!" She called in fluent French (Thank you). We walked back to our tables; I carried the beer, while Alice carried the shots. "So Alice, you speak French?" I asked, stupidly. She nodded and replied, "French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and Dutch." _Wow Alice is amazing, _I thought, letting my eyes sweep over her petite body. She obviously got my glance because She smiled, as if she just met a Chace Crawford.

"What do you do for a living?" Alice asked, as we sat down across from Emmett and Rosalie. "I'm a History teacher at Hunter College Elementary School," I said. Rosalie chuckled. "Rosalie!" Alice snapped. Rosalie's eyes flickered from me to Alice. "What?" She asked innocently. Alice looked as if she was going slap her, but unfortunately she didn't. Emmett stepped into this conversation. "Rosalie, do you want to hit the dance floor?" He asked. Rosalie nodded as she finished her apple pie shot. Emmett and Rosalie left the table. This left Alice and I alone in the back corner.

I couldn't handle the silence much longer, so I decided to start with a little bit of small talk. "How old are you Alice?" I asked. I know that sounds cheesy but it just happened the first thing that came to my mind. "Twenty-three, you?" She replied. "Twenty-four," I replied.

Rosalie POV

**Midnight**

"Emmett want to leave?" I asked. Emmett was shocked, so I plastered a flirty smile on my face, and batted my mascara-coated eyelashes. "Hell yeah baby!" Emmett practically shouted in my ear. I grabbed Emmett's hand and we ran out of the club, getting a few suggestive whistles. When we reached the Jeep, I decided I would drive, because Emmett was sort of drunk.

I opened the driver's door and hopped in. Emmett opened his door and did the same. "Where to?" I asked. "Let's go to my place!" Emmett said slyly. "Okay," I replied, softly. A wide smile grew across his face. We drove in silence. We finally reached hi apartment. It was very tiny. "Come on babe, I'll show you around," Emmett stated.

Alice POV

**12:30 A.M.**

"Jasper, do you think we should find Rose and Emmett?" I asked. Jasper nodded. We stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie where nowhere to be found. Jasper broke the silence, "Think they went to wait for us in the Jeep?" I nodded and followed Jasper out if the club. The jeep was gone. "What the hell?" I screamed. The drunkies in the parking lot stopped and stared at us.


	7. Chapter 6: Emergency Room

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 6**

Mystery Person POV

"What the hell?" Some chick screamed. Her partner tried to soothe her, but she refused his touch. "Dude? Ya hear that?" I asked. My buddy nodded. "Wanna go crash their little Dr. Phil moment?" My buddy asked. "I don't mind some mischief," I reminded him. We walked over to them.

"Hey Hottie!" I said as I put my arm around her shoulder. "Get off of me!" she screamed. My buddy laughed. "You heard her, let her go!" Her partner said loudly. I didn't move my arm. Her partner moved forward and slapped me across the face. "Jasper, don't!" She screamed. "Yeah Jasper don't!" My buddy mimicked.

Alice POV

"What the hell?" I screamed. Everybody in the parking lot stopped and stared at us. Jasper tried to soothe me, but I reluctantly refused his touch. "Darlin' you really need to calm down," Jasper cooed. I nodded.

"Hey Hottie!" This guy said as he placed his arm on my shoulder. I panicked. "Get off of me!" I screamed. His friend laughed at my struggle. Jasper, who was now beside me, said, "You heard her. Let her go!" The creep didn't move his arm. Jasper moved forward and slapped the guy across the face. I panicked more. "Jasper don't!" I warned.

Jasper didn't listen to my plead. "Yeah Jasper don't!" His friend mimicked. The creep finally let go and grabbed my wrist. "Now Hottie, you will listen to me or your boyfriend'll get hurt," He threatened. I started to shake violently. I couldn't find the words to speak.

"What do you want from me?" I cried. Before he could answer, two security guards grabbed them from behind, forcing him to let go if me. Jasper grabbed me and put his arm around me, keeping me close to him. "Alice, listen, I'm really sorry about what happened," Jasper apologized. I nodded, sobbing into Jasper's chest.

Jasper walked over to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. "Where to?" The cab driver asked. Jasper looked over at me and I replied, "222 Main Street." The cab driver nodded and drove off into the night. I leaned on Jasper. "I'm really sorry, I over-reacted," Jasper murmured. I looked up at him. "Jasper, it's not your fault!" I whispered. He nodded, holding me closer to him.

The cab driver pulled over at Rosalie and mine's house. The cash meter said 57.71. Jasper insisted he paid for the cab, so I let him. "Jasper, you can come in, you know that right?" I asked. Jasper nodded, and followed me into the house. Jasper removed his coat a placed in on the couch. "I'll show you around," I said. Jasper merely nodded. I showed him the kitchen, bathroom, study, dining, hall, Rosalie's room, the gym, the backyard and finally my room.

"Darlin' ya better get some sleep," Jasper stated. I nodded. "You can stay here. That is only if you want," I said. "If you don't mind," Jasper said, slightly hysterical. I nodded. I excused my self, and walked into my walk-in closet. I pulled off my dress, and slipped and over-sized T-shirt on. I walked out of the closet, sheepishly. "You look gorgeous!" Jasper exclaimed. I blushed. I crawled into bed, and motioned for Jasper to lay down as well. Jasper removed his shows and laid down next to me. Did I really _love _Jasper, or was I acting like a 15 year old girl? That question remains unanswered.


	8. Chapter 7: Dancing with Tears in my Eyes

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 7**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett and I were sitting on their tiny couch, watching a WWE wrestling match. Apparently it was Kane versus Ray Misterio **(A/N Correct my spelling if it's wrong)**. "Emmy, I'm thirsty!" I whined. Emmett quickly hopped off the couch, and ran to the kitchen and back. Shaking the coke bottle, in the process. I giggled. Emmett handed me the coke and sat down, placing his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, only for a minute.

I was only there for a minute because my phone rang. (_Rosalie italic, _**Mom bold**)

_Hey Mom._

**Rosalie, baby, is that you?**

_Yeah Mom, what's wrong?_

**Oh honey your daddy past away an hour ago.**

_Do Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I need to come down?_

**If that's not a problem, Todd isn't taking it well.**

_Okay Mom, I'll call Alice. We will be down sometime tomorrow._

**Okay sweetie.**

_Before I go, tell Todd I love him._

**I will, see you tomorrow.**

_Bye._

_**Call disconnected**_

I wiped a tear from under my eye. "Rose, baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, worriedly. I looked at him, tears streaming down my face. "Emmy, my dad died an hour ago," I said in between sobs. Emmett nodded. "I'm going to call Alice," I stated. Emmett nodded, and walked out of the living room.

I dialed Alice's cell (_Rosalie italic _Alice underlined). It rang four times before someone picked it up.

Alice's Phone

_Jasper?_

Yes Ma'am. 

_Where's Alice?_

Sleepin'. Want me to wake her up?

_Yes please._

One minute.

I waited for several moments.

Hello?

_Alice, thank God. I'm so sorry about leaving you at the club._

S'okay.

_That's beyond the point. Ali, my dad died an hour ago._

Oh my god! Rosie I'm so sorry.

_It's okay. You remember my mom, and brother, Todd, right?_

Yeah. Why?

_Todd isn't taking it well. Mom was wondering if we could go visit tomorrow._

I'm in. Can Jasper come?

_If he wants to come. I'll invite Emmett, as well._

Okay, We'll come over in the morning about 9:00.

_Thanks. Want to bring me some clothes?_

Sure no problem. See you later.

_Bye Ali._

_**Call Disconnected.**_

"Emmett, want to come to Rochester with Alice, Jasper, and I?" I asked. Emmett replied, "Of course, Baby. What time are the picking us up?" I held up nine fingers. Emmett nodded, and left the room, motioning for me to follow. I willingly followed him to his room.

We better get to bed, it'll be an early morning," Emmett stated. I nodded, and crawled into Emmett's bed. Emmett took off his shirt, shoes, pants, and socks. He looked kind of embarrassed because he was in Hello Kitty boxers. I giggled. Emmett crawled into the bed next to me.


	9. Chapter 8: Smile

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 8**

Jasper POV

I lay down next to Alice. Her tiny arms were cold. I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her smile. Alice fell asleep; light snores filled the air. I smiled. I finally fell asleep, but unfortunately a faint ringing awaked me. I rolled out of bed, and frantically started looking for the phone. After four rings, I finally found it. "Hello?" I answered. It was Rosalie. "Yes Ma'am," I replied. Rosalie wanted to talk to the sleeping angel. "Want me to wake her?" I asked. Rosalie, being her usual selfish self said yes. I put the phone down and thought of how I were to wake Alice.

I kissed her ear, but all she did was moan, and swat at my face. I decided to go with plan B. I tickled her numerous of times. Her eyes flickered open. "Where's the fire?" She asked, looking around the room. "Nowhere, Darlin'. It's Rosalie, she seems upset," I replied. Alice nodded and took the phone. The conversation lasted for several minutes.

Alice was upset; I could by the look on her face. It hurt to see her upset. "Alice, darlin' what's wrong?" I asked. Alice looked up at me. "Rosalie's dad past away. She asked if we'd go to Rochester with her and Emmett tomorrow," Alice stated. I could think straight. I nodded in agreement. "We're leaving at nine. We'll pick up Rose and Emmett," Alice paused, "We're doing this for Rose and her brother Todd." She finally stopped. I merely nodded.

Alice stifled out a huge yawn, before climbing back into bed. I slid back on the bed, wrapping my arms around her. Alice's light snores filled the room. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a dark dream.

Beginning of Dream

_Alice and I were talking. She was huge. She kept rubbing her belly. Emmett came into the picture. "Congrats on being a daddy!" Emmett shouted. The expression on my face was shocked. I should of saw that coming. I screamed._

_End of dream_

I woke up, sweat covering my face, and my body. Alice stirred beside me. She rolled over; eyes fluttering open. "Jazzy, what's wrong?" Alice asked. _Jazzy? _That's what my little sister used to call me. "Nothing," I reassured her. She nodded and glanced at the clock. "Holy shit! It's flippin' 8:00!" Alice cursed. I gasped. Alice hurried out of the room. I waited for her for several moments.

Alice came out in an Abercrombie & Fitch Camisole, Connye silk cardigan, J brand skinny jeans, and Christian Louboutin Bianca suede platform pumps. **(See links in Profile, also includes Rosalie's travel outfit)** In her hands, she carried another outfit for Rosalie. "I have to pack," Alice told me. "I'll help," I offered. Alice nodded, plastering a smile on her face. I followed her into the closet. **(See link on Profile). **Alice's closet was huge.


	10. Chapter 9: Teenagers

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 9**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett stood before me; a crooked smile crossed his face. "What is your problem?" I asked. Emmett shrugged his huge shoulders. I giggled. "Rosalie, I know we've only known each other for about twenty-seven hours to be exact, but that's beyond the point," Emmett paused, catching his breathe, and continued, "The point is, I really like you." My face turned a deep red.

"I really like you too," I whispered. Emmett moved forward, and carefully placed his lips on mine. We kissed for several moments. We were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Emmett ran to answer the door. "Hey Alice, Jasper," Emmett greeted them. Jasper nodded, and Alice smiled. They walked in, and Alice handed me my travel clothes. I excused myself, and walked towards Emmett's room. I shut the door, and stripped my dress off.

I put the Rick Owens Asymmetric Jersey top on first. Next I put my pebble wash skinny jeans, and my Jimmy Choo Quiet Patent leather pumps. I decided to leave my hair the way it was. I walked out of Emmett's room, and walked towards the living room.

"I thought Alice was bringing you _travel _clothes," Emmett said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. I looked down at the outfit Alice had given me. "This is a travel outfit. What did you expect, sweats and over-sized tee-shirts?" Alice asked. Emmett shrugged. "Well Alice, I don't know about them, but I think you look sexy in over-sized tee-shirts," Jasper stated.

**Jasper POV**

"I thought Alice was bringing you _travel_ clothes," Emmett said. Rosalie looked down at the clothes. Alice spoke up, and said, "This is a travel outfit. What did you expect, sweats and over-sized tee-shirts?" Alice asked. Emmett shrugged, dumbfounded from Alice's remark. "Well Alice, I don't know about them, but I think you look sexy in over-sized tee-shirts," I stated. _Crap! Did I just say that out loud? _I asked myself. Alice's faced turned a bright red.

"Alice, what the hell?" Rosalie asked. Alice shrugged, ignoring Emmett's suggestive whistles. "Ignore Emmett, he's a dick," I told her. She relaxed a little. Rosalie got very angry with that, considering the fact that Emmett is her new boy-toy. "It's okay Jazz. Rosalie's a superficial Barbie, so I think they make the best couple," Alice said confidently. I laughed. "I slept over, I guess you could call it that, but nothing happened," I assured them. Alice nodded her thanks. I smiled in her direction. Emmett's bushy eyebrows wrinkled, as if he doubted me. "Emmett McCarty! If Alice and Jasper say they didn't do anything, then they didn't. BTW, sleepovers aren't just about sex, ya know," Rosalie said, mimicking my accent. Emmett's face twisted into an expression of shock. "Rosie, that's not what I was implying," Emmett pleaded. Alice and I laughed in unison. "Are we going to go or not?" Rosalie asked angrily. Alice nodded, and tossed Rosalie the keys. "You and Emmett in front, Jasper and I in back," Alice told us. We all nodded our agreements. "Why am I driving?" Rosalie asked, as we got into the bright yellow Porsche. Alice looked at Rosalie and replied, "Because you know how to get there." _Simple enough_, I thought. Alice and I got into the back and shut the car doors. Rosalie stuck the key in the ignition. Rosalie turned on the CD. My Chemical Romance blared through the speakers. Rosalie groaned.

"Ali, what's up with the Emo music?" Rosalie asked. Alice replied, "It's not Emo! It's MCR!" Emmett laughed; his booming laugh shook the tiny car.

**Alice POV**

"Ali what's up the Emo music?" Rosalie asked. I replied, "It's not Emo! It's MCR!" Emmett laughed. We drove away from the apartment, and towards the city limits. When we hit the city limits, I pulled out my Mac book. "Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked. I looked up from my Mac. "Studying," I replied. Rosalie looked back at us. "When was the last time you studied?" Rosalie asked. "Grade 12, in the Biology lab, while you were screwing half the football team, thinking you wouldn't get pregnant, which unfortunately you didn't," I replied. Rosalie laughed at the memory.

"Rosalie's a slut!" Jasper stated. Emmett shook his head in disagreement. "I was in high school," Rosalie said. I laughed and turned my attention back to the computer screen.


	11. Chapter 10: I miss you

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice POV**

My Chemical Romance continued to play; Rosalie looked as if she were about to die a slow painful death. I laughed. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked. "Nothing," I said quickly. Emmett nodded, and turned his attention to Rosalie. I shut down my laptop. I closed it, and slid it into my purse. I leaned back, and closed my eyes.

**Two Hours Later**

"Wake up Sleepyhead," A familiar accent said. I immediately opened my eyes. "About time," Emmett said, a little annoyed. "You were snoring loudly, and it drove Rosie and I crazy," Emmett stopped talking, finally. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and let out a yawn.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked. Rosalie nodded, and pulled up in the driveway. Emmett let out a very feminine squeal. Jasper laughed. Rosalie took the keys out of the ignition and opened her door. She got out and slammed the door behind her. "Someone's a little grouchy today," I said. Emmett opened his door and ran straight to Rosalie.

Jasper and I got and went to help Rosalie and Emmett with the luggage. "Rosalie, Alice, you two can go inside. Jasper and I will get the bags," Emmett stated, trying to show us that he was no dick. "Okay," Rosalie and I said in unison. Rosalie and I walked to the house. Rosalie knocked on the door. Her mom, Susan, opened the door. "Rosalie! Alice!" She greeted us. We smiled faintly at her. She moved out of the way, so we could enter.

"Emmett and Jasper will be here with our luggage, so could you leave the door unlocked?" Rosalie asked. Susan nodded and shut the door behind us. WE took off our shoes, and walked to the living room, were you found Todd sitting on the couch, crying his eyes out. "Todd, Rosalie and Ali are here," Susan said. Todd looked up and wiped the tears from under his eyes. "Hey guys," Todd said quietly. I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up, but failed epically. Emmett and Jasper entered the house carrying seven suitcases each.

"How long are you staying?" Susan asked. "A week," Rosalie said. Her mom nodded in astonishment. "How so many suitcases?" Todd asked. "One for each day of the week," I replied. Todd nodded and returned to his sulky state.

"Mom, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett this is my mom, Susan Hale," Rosalie said, introducing them to each other. Her mom smiled weakly. Emmett cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry about your loss," He said, sympathetically. Emmett's remark made Susan cry. "Mom, it's okay. Emmett didn't mean it like that. He truly is sorry," Rosalie said, reassuring her mom. Susan wiped her tears, and hugged Rosalie. Rosalie let a few tears out, but under the circumstance, we all hugged them

**Thank you guys for sticking with my story. Just to let you know, my best friend and I are writing this. And on behalf of my friend and myself we would like to say thank you to Electrical storm 1996, Kyla Catrina, ksbballgirl1, LIVELIFELOVELOU, .Rosalie..C.4ever., and Amani C for reviewing. Just a reminder, we would prefer if you didn't write any negative comments on how bad my POV switching is. I know it's bad, but cut us some slack, we are working very hard on it. Thank you for talking time to read this story and this message. (12)**


	12. Chapter 11: Never Gonna be Alone

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, but I would like to extend my gratitude to HistoryintheMaking for reviewing all of my chapters, and letting me know what I have to work on to improve the story. Thank you once again, hope you enjoy this chapter (and I hope I didn't bore you with this message).**

**Rosalie POV**

My mom wiped her tears, and hugged me. Tears streamed down my face. Nobody seemed to care. Everyone gathered around us, and hugged us. Someone cleared his throat. "Todd, what's wrong?" Mom asked. Todd looked up from his lap. Todd didn't say anything. Todd stood up, and ran out of the house. Mom released me and ran after him, screaming his name.

"What's his problem?" Emmett asked, with the least bit of concern. I punched his large arm. Emmett rubbed the spot where I punched him. Alice and Jasper laughed in unison. "He's upset! Cut him some slack!" Alice demanded.

**Jasper POV**

"He's upset! Cut him some slack!" Alice demanded. I loved it when she demanded things. Rosalie smiled at Alice, before replying, "Thank you!" I smiled at Alice too. Emmett stuck his abnormally large tongue out. _How old are you anyway? _I asked him mentally.

I reached into my pocket. "Rosalie, I'm I allowed to smoke in the house?" I asked. Rosalie mouth formed a perfect O. "Hell no!" Alice snapped. Rosalie closed her mouth, and nodded her thanks towards Alice. "Why not?" I asked innocently. Rosalie smacked her forehead. "My dad died of LUNG CANCER!" Rosalie said with emphasis on lung cancer.

How was I supposed to know her dad died of lung cancer? Seriously? I feel so stupid. "Alice will you care to join me outside?" I asked her. Alice nodded, and followed my out the door. We stayed on the porch. I grabbed my lighter, and lit my cigarette.

"Do you smoke?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "Do you want to try?" I asked, knowing she would most likely say no. "Why?" Alice asked, her tone was quite recognizable. She was confused. I shrugged my shoulders and handed her the cigarette. She reluctantly took it, and stuck it in her mouth.

She took the smoke out of her mouth, and handed it back to me. I took it, and put it in my mouth.

"Why do you smoke?" Alice asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "My friend got me into it when I was in grade 11, and the habit stuck with me every since."

Alice nodded. "Don't you realize you could get lung cancer, just like Rosalie's dad?" She asked, honestly curious. I nodded. I smudged (**A/N if that's the right word, if not please correct me)** the bud on the ground, and opened the door for Alice.

She smiled as she walked into the house. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, cuddling. Alice cleared her throat, as Emmett and Rosalie looked up at us. Rosalie's face turned bright pink.

Emmett removed his giant arm from her shoulder. Rosalie stood up.

"Alice can I talk to you outside?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded and turned towards the door. She gently squeezed me hand as she walked away.

"So dude, do ya like Alice, or what?" Emmett asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. Emmett lower lip turned out as he pouted.


	13. Chapter 12: I love you

**NYC Forever **

**Chapter 12**

Alice POV

"Alice can I talk to you outside?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and turned towards the door, gently squeezing Jasper's hand as I walked away. I reached the door and opened it. Rosalie followed behind me. When we got outside, Rosalie shut the door.

"Alice, do you like Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I replied, hoping not to give away my answer.

Rosalie gave me the "look". Her look says _Uh huh. Tell me the truth or I'll kick your butt. _I sighed. It's about time I accepted the truth.

"Yes," I choked out; "I really do like him."

Rosalie smiled triumphantly. I swear that if she says anything to him I will do either:

Kill her

Threaten her

Tell Mike she's in love with him

Never take her shopping at my expense again

My options are pretty obvious, but they are the only ones I could come up with. Rosalie smile faded as she saw my concern.

"Ali, I swear I won't tell him!" Rosalie stated.

**Emmett POV (Just because I feel like I'm neglecting him)**

"So dude, do ya like Alice or what?" I asked.

Jasper simply shrugged his shoulders. My lower lip turned out as I pouted. Jasper kept it simple, by just shaking his head.

"Emmett, if you swear you won't tell her, than I'll tell ya," Jasper said. I nodded my head in agreement to his terms.

"Fine Em, I really do like her," Jasper stated. I started jumping up and down squealing like a five year old girl who just met Peter Facinelli. Boy do I feel weird. I ran towards the door screaming Alice's name.

I finally reached the door, huffing and puffing. I reached for the doorknob, but Rosalie was flinging the door open.

"Alice! Alice!" I screamed. Rosalie moved out of the way, so I could see Alice.

"Emmett?" Alice asked, very confused. I caught my breath.

"Jasper likes you!" I screamed. Alice's face flushed a bright red. She turned away and darted towards her car, Rosalie chasing after her.

"Thanks Emmett, now the girl of my dreams is running away from me!" Jasper said, a little uptight. Now I feel bad. Crap! Crap! Crap! Jasper is so mad and it's my entire fault.

"I'm really sorry, man. I truly am," I apologised. Jasper didn't say anything, he ran out of the house hoping to catch up with Alice.

"Dude! That's not gonna work!" I called after him, but Jasper kept running. _What's up with everyone running away? _I asked myself. I decided I'd wait for them by sitting in front of the television, doing absolutely nothing.

**Song: What is Love? Haddway**

**What will Alice think? Will Jasper ever find his true love? Will Jasper forgive Emmett? Some many questions, so little time. Look for Chapter 13!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Innocence

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 13**

Alice POV

"Alice! Alice! Jasper likes you!" Emmett screamed. I turned and darted towards my car, Rosalie running after me. I reached my car, and got in. I shut the door and locked it.

"Why?" I asked myself aloud. I stuck the key in the ignition and drove down the street, going to no place particular. Someone texted me. The message said, _Al pull over, I'm running in heels! Plz? (Rosalie)._ I did as Rosalie instructed, and before I knew it she was knocking on the window. She scared me.

I unlocked the door and Rosalie climbed in. I drove off before she could have the door shut.

"Ali, why are you running away from Jasper? You love him and I'm pretty sure he loves you too," Rosalie said.

"Did you and Emmett plan asking both of us at the same time, but in different rooms?" I questioned. Rosalie nodded and sighed. My head started to hurt.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered as I pulled a U-turn. I nodded my head, as if I was saying "it's okay". Words would not come out of my tiny mouth. Rosalie smiled as I sped down the street, and parked in front of Rosalie's house. Rosalie got out of the car first.

I followed Rosalie's action. Jasper was sitting on the steps, head in his hands. Rosalie walked right past him, and went into the house, shutting the door quietly.

I walked quickly and quietly towards him. Jasper did not look up, which was I plus for what I'm about to do. I walked up the steps and sat beside him. Again, he did not look up. "Jasper," I breathed. Jasper looked up; his face betrayed his emotion. He was shocked.

"Alice? Why did you come back?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and leaned my head on his shoulder. Jasper sighed, as he wrapped his arm around me. This is how it was meant to be, just us two. I enjoyed the undisturbed time I spent with Jasper, and from what I could tell, he enjoyed it too.

Susan walked up the drive, holding Todd close to her. Jasper and I cleared some room, so they could get through.

Todd POV

Do you ever feel like there's no point in holding onto life? Like you should just run away from everyone who's actually love you? There is so many things I'm feeling right now, like despair, sadness, with a little bit of happiness, because mom had found me in a dark alley, almost beaten to death.

Mom clutched me close, not ever going to let me go again, but that honestly I didn't care about. Alice and Jasper, I presume, were sitting on the steps, watching the sunset. They cleared space, so we could go in the house. I smiled, and it hurt so much. Mom looked over at me, but I simply shrugged, she seemed to understand.

We walked the up the steps, and mom opened the door. I walked in and politely cleared my throat. Rose looked up from Muscle Man (**A/N again my friend told me to write that!!! **;- )** ) ** who she was clearly snogging. Mom was disgusted and instructed me to go to my room and clean myself up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Mom screamed, "Do you have any self-respect at all?" If only I could see Rose's face, but that would have to what for tomorrow. I glanced at the clock. 8:59 p.m. I realize that it is early, but I am really tired. I got my pajamas on and hopped into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Soooo that's the end of this chapter. It was weird writing Todd's point of view, but I was tired of him being gone, so I decided to write Todd's point of view. **

**Review = More chapters sooner and a happy author!!! **


	15. Chapter 14: Love Story

**NYC Forever **

**Chapter 14**

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Mom screamed, "Do you have any self-respect at all?" I was hurt; doesn't she know what Todd's beendoing with Tanya?

"Susan, if I may call you Susan, it's not what you think," Emmett stated, politely. Mom rolled her blue eyes. Emmett was shocked. Mom came across the room and slapped Emmett, for no reason!

"Mom! MOM! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. Mom didn't even bother to look over at me. The door swung open, revealing Alice and Jasper; their faces twisted in confusion.

"ROSALIE! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS WOMAN OFF OF ME, I'LL BE DEAD-" Emmett screamed. Jasper ran toward Em, while Alice and I ran toward mom. Alice reached her first.

"Susan, can you please let go of Emmett before he dies?" Alice asked, whining a little. Mom didn't let go of Emmett, until his face turned blue (literally).

"Emmett are you okay?" Jasper asked, as Emmett tried to catch his breath. Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders. Alice tried to calm mom down, but failed.

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked, as Emmett tried to catch his breath. Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders. Across the room, I could see Alice trying to calm Susan the Psychopath of a Mom, but failed. Emmett had finally got his breath, when Susan had come over. Rosalie stood in between the two of them.

"Mom! Stay away from Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, probably waking up Todd. Susan pushed Rosalie out of the way before anybody had time to react.

"Ms. Hale, can you please stay away from Emmett?" I asked, trying not to be rude. Susan stopped dead in her tracks. She shrugged her shoulders and ran towards the kitchen, humming "I'm a little teapot".

Rose had her arm around em, comforting him a little before we realized the time. The clock said 10:33. Emmett lay on the couch and closed his eyes. Rosalie went to her room, which she was sharing with Alice. This left me in the kitchen, awaiting a bed to magically appear in front of me. I know I'm childish.

**Sorry guys but that's all for this chapter. I've decided each chapter is going to form a play list. Try listening to the songs, and rate and review. By the way, I've opened a poll on my profile, please vote!!!! **


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1 I'm not your Boyfriend

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 15 Part 1**

Emmett POV

**Funeral Day**

Days have past since we've arrived in Rochester. Alice and Jasper have been getting to know each other. Rosalie and I have done the exact opposite, fact is I haven't talked to Rosalie for six days. The reason Rosalie has ignored me is because I've been a totally major dick. That's beyond the point.

Jasper and I were waiting for the girls. Alice made us wear Armani suits. Did I mention they are very uncomfortable? Time passes right before your eyes. Well at least that's what it feels like while waiting for Alice and Rosalie to get organized.

Rosalie came down the stairs first. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana black dress, a black trench coat, and a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. Don't ask me how I know that, cause I'd have to tell you I've done my research. That means, I've gone through Rosalie and Alice's closets, which is very creepy.

Rosalie glared at me. Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. Alice was wearing a black dress, a white trench coat, and ankle strap sandals.

"Rosalie don't glare. It's impolite," Alice said very authority. She walked down the stairs, brushing past Rosalie.

"Since when are you my mother?" Rosalie asked Alice. Alice totally ignored her. Alice walked over to Jasper and started to play with his suit. I laughed. Boy was I glad I didn't have a nagging girlfriend or a girlfriend at all.

"Are we ready to leave?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded. We walked out the door and towards Alice's "Baby". Looks like Jasper has some competition. Rosalie got into the driver's side. I didn't know where to sit. Do I sit in the front with Rosalie or sit in the back? I went towards the back of Baby. I went to open the door, but Alice and Jasper were already there, acting like lovesick puppies. God are my friends weird.

This left me no choice. I was stuck sitting in the front with Rosalie. This ride was going to very long and awkward. I got into the front of the car. Rosalie put the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas. We drove down the road, in an awkward silence. I guess it really wasn't silent. Alice and Jasper were chattering.

Several minutes of constant chattering from Alice and Jasper, we arrived at the funeral parlor. From where we parked, I could see the casket and Susan the Psychopathic Mother who bakes good cookies. Rosalie followed my gaze and burst into tears. I put a muscular arm around her.

Rosalie looked up at me and slapped me across the face. She got out of the car, rubbing her eyes. Alice giggled at me. I glanced over at her and gave her the finger. Alice returned the gesture by giving both the fingers. Alice and Jasper got out of the car. I followed them.

The priest was starting when I got into the parlor. I could see Alice and Jasper, but I could not see Rosalie. I walked over to sit next to Jasper. When the priest was finished talking about Mr. Hale, I leaned over and whispered to Jasper.

"Where's Rosalie?" I whispered. Jasper pointed over to the next isle. I followed his finger and finally saw Rose. She was sobbing into another man's arms. She's crossed the line now.

"Alice, who's that dude?" I asked, as I pointed at Rosalie. Alice looked over and saw where I was pointing. She started freaking out.

"OMG! OMG! That's Royce King the Second! He was the hottest guy in high school, and he still is," Alice said in a yell-whisper, "Did I mention he's Rosalie's fiancé?" I was shocked. I honestly thought Rosalie LIKED me.

"How's she Rosalie's FIANCE?" I asked with emphasis on the fiancé part.

"You don't know? Royce proposed to her in grade six and then again in grade twelve. It was sooooooo romantic!" She exclaimed quietly, "They broke up when Rose moved away and now they're back together! OMG!" I was surprised nobody was staring at us because Alice was being so loud.

The funeral part ended. We left the parlor and went to the little restaurant outside the parlor. I saw Rose and Royce, so I decided to go up to them and formally introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Emmett McCarty. You ladies are?" I said. Rosalie looked at me with a look of disgust.

"Seriously? I'm Royce King the Second," He said. Rosalie smiled at him. I just about barfed. I went to shake his hand, but I punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Rosalie went to help him up, but I grabbed her arm and took her into the restaurant.

"What the hell's your issue?" Rosalie screamed.

"My issue? What's your issue?" I yelled.

"Screw off Emmett!" She screeched and ran away. By now everyone was staring at us. Alice ran off towards her.


	17. Chapter 15 part 2: Baby Doll

**NYC Forever **

**Chapter 15 Part 2**

Rosalie POV

"Screw you Emmett!" I screeched as I ran away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked behind me; I could see Alice running towards me. Alice stopped; I realized her tiny legs couldn't carry her any farther. I stopped and turned around. She was about to turn away and go back to Jasper. I called her name.

"Ali! I've got a new pair Nicholas Kirkwood shoes with your name on 'em!" I called. She ran over right away.

"Shoes? NEW shoes? In my size because if there in your size, they won't fit?" She gushed. "Sorry about that. What's the matter?" I like Alice, she's so energetic, but when I'm upset, she'll cheer me up. Also she's my BFF.

"Emmett's being stupid! He does all this crap and then he expects me to forgive him. He's being so aggressive like seriously! Yeah. Royce is better anyway. I don't know why I even looked at Emmett. He's dumb and stupid and a meat head!" I ranted. Alice took a deep breath. She looked at the sky.

"Wow. That's better than I thought you were going to say," She paused, "Ya know what will cheer you up?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's go get a drink, or two. Whatever it'll take."

"This was supposed to be my d-daddy's funeral. But no. Emmett had to turn it into the Emmett Show of Disbelief," I stated, as I followed Alice back into the restaurant. The bar was at the far corner, which meant I'd have to walk through all those people who saw me freak. God life sucks!

Alice reached the bar first. She ordered us both beer. We usually don't drink beer, but when one of us is upset (like me), we drink it. We usually have more than one bottle each because we're usually hung over in the morning.

The beer was placed in front of us. Alice took a swig of hers first. I stared at mine, like it was poisoned. Alice looked over at me, motioning me to drink it.

"I'm going to go find Jasper," Alice said. I nodded, as she picked up her beer and walked away. She left me alone. Some friend, but honestly I wanted to be alone. Especially right now.

"Rose? Is that you?" Someone asked. I looked over and saw my mom. I smiled at her. She returned the smile with a vibrant smile.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded as I tried to hold back tears. Mom pulled me into an embrace.

"Actually mom, Emmett's being a… what's the word I'm looking for? Dippy! That's it," I told her very confidently. Mom nodded and pointed to the clock.

"If your planning on going home tonight, I'd be getting ready to go," Mom stated. I nodded and hugged her good bye. She smiled as I walked away. I started looking for Alice and Jasper. After ten minutes of looking I finally found them.

They were in the back corner stumbling around. They obviously drank way too much.

"Guys! Time to leave!!" I called. Alice responded by looking over at me and stumbling over. Jasper was on her tail. We walked out of the restaurant. I had to help Alice more than once to the car. Jasper was fine on his own. We reached the car when Jasper mentioned something about Emmett, but I ignored that comment.

I put the key in the ignition and drove off into the night. Alice and Jasper fell asleep as we approached mom's house. I decided to let them sleep. I walked towards the house, when my phone vibrated. I had gotten a text. The message read, _Rosalie? Where are you? I miss u (EmmyBear3)_. Ugh! I didn't reply. Instead I put my phone away and went to pack.

My phone vibrated again. I got another text. This message said, _Rose baby, u ok? That los3r friend of yours is a major tard… come home soon (RoyceKingtheSecond)_. How the hell did Royce get my number? Whatever. I got another text. This message read, _Y didn't you reply? I'm scared Rosie…(EmmyBear3). _Emmett was driving me insane. I turned my phone off, and threw it in a bag.

I carried three bags to the car. I saw Alice and Jasper they were still asleep. I threw the bags in the trunk. Once the suitcases were safely in the trunk; I decided I was going to text mom telling her we are leaving. Just as I went to reach for my phone, I realized it was in the suitcase on the bottom.

I hopped into the driver's side and drove off into the darkness. After three long hours of driving (and listening to Alice and Jasper snore), I pulled into a gas station. I parked the car in front of a pump. The gas attendant person walked over and assisted me in putting the thingy in the car. He told me it was called a nozzle and just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I get to be stupid.

Behind us, was a bright yellow cab. A man walked out and waved at me. He called my name. Just then I realized it was Emmett. He walked over and hopped in the passenger seat. I wanted to slap him again, but I held myself together.

The car was full of the gas. I hopped into the car; surprised by Emmett .He was asleep in Alice's Baby! She was not going to be happy. I drove out of the gas station and down the highway.

I was starting to get bored, so I put on the radio on quietly. _Baby Doll _was playing. I hummed along, as I drove.


	18. Chapter 16: Check Yes Juliet Acoustic

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 16**

Alice POV

**Three Months Later**

It's been three months since the funeral. Three months since the day Rosalie fought with Emmett. Three months since Jasper told me he loved me. Lots can happen in three months, some you don't like and then others that make your heart race.

"Ali! We need to go shopping! Ya know for the trip?" Rosalie called, bring me back to the real world. I looked at my clock. It was noon, not too early to go shopping, yet too early to go out for lunch. I walked out of my room.

"Let's go! We're taking your car!" I called back. Rosalie came out of the living room. She was wearing a peach and gray striped tunic, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a pair of peach heels. It was a good enough outfit for shopping. We walked out to her red BMW M3. She (of course) got into the driver's side. She popped the garage and pulled out. I waited until she was on the driveway. I walked out and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Rose, I have to be at the school before 2:15 today," I told her. Rosalie didn't do anything, but pull out of the driveway. Rosalie and I cruised down the street, which is normally jammed packed. Rosalie turned on the radio; our favorite song came on. It was _Fashion _by _Lady Gaga. _We cranked the music way up.

"Why do you need to be at the school by 2:15?" Rosalie asked, yelling over top of the music.

"It's our three month anniversary, and I promised Jazz that I'd help him with his last hour class," I reminded her. She nodded, and continued to rip down the street, towards the store. After several minutes of driving, we arrived at the store.

Rosalie pulled into the nearest parking stall. Rosalie put the car in park, and got out. I got out of the car, several moments later. We walked in the store, and went to the shoe section. I found Sling back sandals, Socal black flip flops, and cute pair of Jimmy Choos. Rosalie on the other hand found Drake Water Snake Sandals, and a pair of Dune Julie Diamante T-Bar Platform Sandals.

After we were sure the shoes were the ones, we headed over towards the clothing section. Rosalie went towards the dress, I went to the shirts part of the section. As I was going through the shirts, my phone vibrated. I got a text from Edward. The message said, _Help! Bella's PMSING! (Edward). _I laughed.

The shirts I found included, a color block tube top, a Cynthia Steffe Adalia tank, an Ava Ruched tube top, a Cayli Tiered Top, Sequined Vest shirt, and a chain trimmed tank. I went into the change room and tried them on. The all fit perfectly.

I glanced at the clock; it was 1:55. I went to find Rosalie. After two minutes of frantic searching, I found her waiting at the till. I got in line with her. The line took forever. The line moved slowly, yet we seemed to reach the front of the line in no time.

"Did you ladies find everything you needed?" The cashier asked, we nodded, "Your totally comes to $5383. Cash or charge?" Rosalie held out her master card. He swiped the card for her, and handed it back. She smiled at him at, as we left the store.

We walked out of the car, and put our bags in the bag seat. Rosalie got into the driver's side, and I got into the passenger side. Rosalie drove out of the parking lot and down the street towards the elementary school.

We drove down the street, and turned left. There was the school. It is a large brick building, and a large teacher's parking lot. Rosalie pulled up in front of the front doors. I got out and walked to the front doors. Rosalie drove away.

I walked in. There was a sign on the wall. The sign said, _All Visitors please report to the main office. Thank You. _I did as the sign said. In the office, sitting in front of a large computer screen, is a rather large lady, with vibrant red hair. She looked up form the screen and smiled.

"Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Whitlock. He is expecting me at his class in two minutes," I said. She nodded and sent me on my way. I walked down the hall, listening to the sounds of my footsteps. I reached his room, right on time.

I knocked lightly on the door. A girl, most likely in grade 3, answered the door.

"Mr. Whitlock! Someone's at the door," She called. Jasper looked over at the door, and smiled. He motioned me to come in. I did, I walked in and went to his desk.

"Class, this is Alice Brandon. She will be working with us until the end of the day," He introduced me. I smiled and waved at the class. They all murmured "Hello Miss Brandon". I walked over to Jasper.

"Happy three month anniversary," I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. A little girl put up her hand. He released me, and walked over to her desk. She asked him a question; he nodded. She stood up and came over to me.

"Hi Miss Brandon, I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Ellie," She introduced herself. I smiled at her.

"Elli, you can call me Alice or Ali. You don't have to call me Miss Brandon," I told her. She nodded and went back to her desk. She began writing again. A young boy went up to Jasper and handed him his paper. Jasper nodded and motioned him to take out a book, and read.

"Dean, I will correct your report. Please take out a book and silently read," Jasper instructed, as he sat down in his own desk, and started to correct Dean's report. Jasper started to think really hard. I think Jasper looks adorable when he thinks hard. Jasper put a final mark on the report and called Dean over.

"Dean, can you see me after class?" Jasper asked. Dean nodded, and took the report over to his desk. Dean and Jasper both looked disappointed. I couldn't decide who looked more disappointed. I walked over to Jasper.

"Why do you need to see him after him after class?" I asked Jasper.

"His mark on his report. He got a C and I thought he worked really hard on it," Jasper told me. I nodded and went to Dean's desk. I tapped lightly on his desk. He looked up from his book. I think he was surprised that I wanted to talk to him.

"May I see your report?" I asked. Dean handed me his paper. On the paper, there was a lot of messy writing and a big fat C. I read it and took it up to Jasper again.

"Jasper, this report is very good! Why does he only get a C?" I asked. Jasper took the report, just as the bell rang. Dean got out of his desk, and came over to us.

"Dean, I've reread your paper, and decided it deserves more than a C. I've given you a B," Jasper looked at me, "You may go." Dean smiled at us, and ran out of the classroom. Ellie was still in the classroom; she was busily finishing her report.

"Ellie, the bell rang," Jasper informed her. She looked up, blushed, and left the class. Jasper tidied his desk quickly, before grabbing his jacket. I put my jacket on, and walked out of the class. I paused at the door, waiting for Jasper. Jasper came out, shut the classroom door, and locked it.

"Let's go," Jasper said, as we left the school. We walked out of the school, towards the teacher's parking lot. Jasper's 1967 Corvette was in his usual spot. Jasper unlocked the doors, and got in. I got in the passenger side.

"I guess I forgot to say this earlier, but happy anniversary!" Jasper said, as he kissed my forehead. We drove out of the teacher's parking lot. Jasper doesn't speed. We drove down the street, towards his apartment.

The drive to Jasper's apartment took ten minutes. Ten minutes of silence. We finally reached the apartment. Jasper put the car in park, got out and opened my door for me. I got out, as Jasper took my hand. Jasper lead me to the apartment door.


	19. Chapter 17: Smoke

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 17**

Alice POV

Jasper took my hand, and led me to the apartment. Jasper opened the door and walked in. I followed him. On the kitchen/dining room table was a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. The box wasn't that big, but it was still noticeable. Jasper walked over to the table and grabbed the box.

Now I was curious. Jasper stood there, waiting for something or someone. I finally understood what he was going at. I walked over to him. Jasper put his arm around my waist, and gave me the box.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered. I smiled as I opened the tiny box. Inside the box was an eighteen-carat gold heart necklace. It was gorgeous. Jasper took the necklace out of my hands, and put the chain around my neck. As he did it up, he took off my other necklace. The necklace was light and precious.

"Let's watch a movie," Jasper said, as he led me to the loveseat. We sat down, and Jasper turned on the television. The movie that was on when Jasper turned on the television was _Confessions of a Shopaholic. _Jasper groaned. Jasper put his arm around me, as I leaned into his shoulder. After about a half-hour of watching the movie, I looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, when I say _I love you, _I mean it. You know that right?" I asked. Jasper laughed as if I just told a funny joke.

"You are so naïve. And yes, I do know that," Jasper stated, as he kissed me. I smiled, and returned my attention to the movie. The movie ended as I closed me eyes, and drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up in Jasper's bed. He was already up. I glanced at the clock, 8:30. God it's early. I rolled out of bed, and noticed I was in one of Jasper's "weekend" tee shirt. I walked out of his bedroom, and out to the kitchen. Jasper was sitting by an open window, fag in his hand.

"Good morning," I said as I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hand it over," I demanded. Jasper looked down at his hand. He held it to me, and I took it. I stuck it my mouth, took it out, blew, and handed it back to Jasper. He was surprised. He smudged the butt out and threw it out the window.

"So what are we doing today?" Jasper asked, obviously forgetting about the trip.

"I don't know about you, but Rosalie, Emmett and I are packing to go to Hawaii today," I said. Jasper nodded, and smiled. He was playing stupid, and let me tell you he's winning. He kissed me, and went to his room. I followed him, knowing he needed help packing. Once I was in the room, Jasper asked me a question.

"How long are we going to be in Hawaii?" He asked. Boy was he mental!

"A month and a half. So that means you need to pack fifty shirts, twenty of which are dressy, and sixty five pairs of shoes, twenty of them must be dressy, and fifty pants, twenty- five of them must be dress pants," I explained. Jasper nodded and immediately started packing.

"Alice are you sure about this? I mean all of these clothes?" He asked, addressing the clothes piled on his bed. I nodded and continued to pack clothes into his suitcases.

An hour or so later, we were driving to Rosalie and mine's house. All of Jasper's stuff was in the trunk of his Corvette. We arrived at the house at about 10:02. I got out of the car and rushed to the front door. Jasper was lagging behind. I turned around, and laughed. The expression on Jasper's face was priceless. He was so confused.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" I yelled.

Rosalie POV

Alice is supposed to be here soon, but I was still sleeping. Hopefully I would never wake up from this amazing dream. In my dream I was marrying Kellan Lutz! Did I tell you I didn't want to wake up?

"Wake up!" Alice screamed as she jumped on my bed. I fell off the bed and landed face first on the ground. I groaned and got up.

"Alice! What the heck is your problem? I was having an awesome dream about Kellan Lutz!" I gushed, barely speaking English. She laughed at my choice of words. I walked over to my pixie friend, and slapped her arm. Alice rubbed her arm and left my room. She was screaming for Jasper (who just to let you know is very ugly).

I was still tired, so I decided I should go back to bed. As I did so, I heard Emmett calling me down for breakfast. I flopped down on my comfy bed, and closed my eyes, praying that I'd dream about Kellan Lutz again.

I was pretty sure I got another half-hour sleep, but the aroma of bacon rudely awakened me, and the fact bacon was getting thrown at me. I opened my eyes, to find Emmett laughing as he threw bacon at me. Seriously? Bacon? In my bed? Totally disgusting.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He stopped throwing bacon, but he continued to laugh. I rolled out of bed, and sprinted slowly over to him. I took the bacon from him, licked it, and threw it back. He stuck his abnormally large tongue out and ate the bacon from the side of his cheek.

"Emmett that's so piggish!" I exclaimed. Emmett shrugged and left my room. I followed him out of my room, noticing how hungry I actually am. I wasn't paying attention as I walked down the stairs, so I accidentally ran into Emmett, causing him to trip, but not fall. _Dammit!_ He was supposed to fall.

At the bottom of the stairs, I could smell bacon, and French toast. Surprisingly Alice and Jasper weren't eating. I sat down in my chair (seriously, it's got my name on it), and dug in.

"Em, where's Ali?" I asked, looking around stupidly. Emmett pointed at the front door. I totally understood what that meant. I nodded and continued to eat my delicious breakfast that Emmett made. Which is a surprise. I'd think he'd burn it or start a fire. But I was wrong for once in my life.

"Jasper's smoking again, isn't he?" I asked. Emmett nodded and shoved a forkful of French toast in his mouth. I cut a tiny piece of French toast, and put it in my mouth. I swallowed and picked up my plate. I took my plate over to the garbage and threw out the remains of my breakfast.

"Wow, you don't eat much," Emmett stated, looking at his plate then back at me. I shrugged and walked away. I went towards the front door. I could hear them talking. Boy they are so weird.


	20. Chapter 18: Flightless Bird

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 18**

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie's been acting weird lately. She hasn't eaten much, and she's starting to worry me. Alice told me this was how Rosalie normally acts, but I don't believe her.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, fashion magazine in hand. She flipped the page; her eyes skimmed the page. She closed the magazine and stood up. She was unsteady.

"Em, I'm going back to bed, I'm not feeling so good," Rosalie said as she walked past me. She made it to her room and turned around. She walked back and lay down on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I couldn't stand watching her pass like that, she looked almost dead.

I left the room. I didn't know where to go. I decided to go outside and possibly take a walk. I went out the backdoor, I didn't want to encounter Alice and Jasper and their weirdo festival.

I went around the house, looking for the backdoor. If Rosalie was here she would have said, "You've been there before! How stupid are you?" I laughed at myself. I walked around for another five minutes. I finally found the backdoor. I exited and decided it was too cold to take a walk. I walked over to the hot tub. I sat down on the steps of the hot tub.

Time alone usually doesn't bug me, but now that MY Rose was ill, I couldn't stand it. I heard a dog barking in the distance. I jumped. I went back in the house. I could hear Rosalie snoring in the living room.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I have been outside for about an hour now. I was getting cold, because guess what I forgot to wear a jacket outside. I went inside, Rosalie was asleep on the couch. I went over to her and pinched her arm. She woke up with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Mary Alice Brandon! I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie snapped. I laughed. Rosalie stood up, a little wobbly, and approached me. The space between us cleared. She was close enough to slap me, but she didn't. I walked away, and went to my room.

As I entered my room, I ran and jumped on to my fluffy bed. My bed was so comfy. I was enjoying the time on my own, when someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door. Guess who it was. It was Rose.

"Hey," I said. She smiled and sat down on my fluffy bed.

"You done packing?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at the floor and saw my luggage, not so neatly piled on the floor. She got up and left. I noticed she wasn't her usual self, she was too nice.

I picked up my purse, and stalked out of my room.

"Guys, let's go out for lunch!" I exclaimed. Rosalie left the room, to grab her purse and jacket. Rosalie grabbed her keys and dragged Emmett, by his ear, out of the house. Jasper and I went out to his car. He opened the passenger's side and went over to the driver's side. I got in, and carefully shut the door. Jasper put the key in the ignition, and drove down the block.

We arrived at the restaurant just after Rosalie and Emmett. When we entered the little restaurant. Rosalie and Emmett found a table at the front of the restaurant. We went to the table and sat down. The waitress came to the table; to me she looked like a superficial blonde. She kind of reminded me of Rosalie. She looked over at Rosalie and freaked out.

"Oh my god! It's Rosalie Hale! I got a nose job, to look just like you! How does it look?" She asked.

"Um, horrible! My nose is meant to be worn on me only!" Rosalie said, "Go help that old couple across the room. We're not ready to order." The waitress nodded and scurried over to assist the elderly.

"Wow, that was random," Emmett said. Rosalie laughed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Hey guys. I'll be your new waiter. What can I get you?" The "new" waiter asked. Jasper looked down at his menu one last time.

"We'll get three large glasses of chocolate milk, and one glass of water. Two large fries, a cheeseburger, and a chicken Caesar salad," I said. The waiter wrote down our order, and walked off.

"Fries? Alice you're going to be fat!" Rosalie yelled. I shrugged. I wanted fries and so did Jasper, so we got fries! Does anyone else object? I just had a silent rant. Omygod! I'm going crazy.

The waiter returned with our meals. I started to eat my fries, and every once in awhile I would have a swallow of chocolate milk. Rosalie was picking at her salad. Emmett on the other hand ate his cheeseburger in record time.

"Check please!" Rosalie called, once everyone was done eating. The waiter came by with our check. We only spent about fifty dollars, so Jasper offered to pay.

"This better happen while we're in Hawaii," I said. Jasper smiled, and paid for our lunch. I had a feeling Jasper had something up his sleeve, if he didn't, boy I'll tell you, I know I do.

Jasper and I got up. Jasper took my hand and led me to his vehicle. His vehicle was right next to Rosalie's BMW. I didn't wait for him to open the passenger door. I opened it myself and got in. Jasper got into the driver's side.

"Have you noticed Rosalie's behavior?" Jasper asked me unexpectedly.

"Yeah. She's starting to worry me," I replied, not looking at him. He took my hand and kissed it. Smiling at the floor, Jasper released my hand, and drove out of the parking lot. Jasper drove down the road; the silence was killing me. I reached to turn on the radio, but Jasper pushed my hand away from the button.

We arrived at the house at just after two. I went in and grabbed our suitcases. We had about ten suitcases for a month and a half. But if you were to look through them, you would see how full the actually are. I carried them out to the car. I put them in the trunk, and hopped back in the passenger side. As soon as I was in Jasper drove towards the airport.

We arrived there just before Rosalie and Emmett. Everything there was a simple as a snap. We boarded the plane at about 3:30. Our flight left at 3:45. We found good seats.


	21. Chapter 19: Weightless

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 19**

Jasper POV

We are on our way to Hawaii. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the row behind Alice and I. The seatbelt light came on. I heard the sound of seatbelts clicking around me. I looked over at Alice, she was reading. I put my seatbelt on.

The plane took off. After about ten minutes of flying, Alice closed her book. She looked out the window and gasped. Alice looked over at me. To me she looked as if she were to be sick.

"You okay, darlin'?" I asked, allowing my southern accent flow freely. She nodded and closed her eyes. I'm not sure if she fell asleep or not. The flight was long and silent.

Alice woke up, just as we were flying over L.A. She stretched and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, looking around. I looked at her, realizing how gorgeous she looked.

"We are almost there" I replied, taking her hand. She smiled and leaned on my arm. I took my free arm, and held her close. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to when Emmett cleared his throat. I released her Alice. Just as I let go, I turned around, so I could face him. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him. His smile turned from stupid to mischievous in a matter of seconds.

"I know what your plan is!" Emmett exclaimed. Shit! Emmett knows "the plan" I honestly hope he doesn't blab it. If he does, I'll kill him. I turned around and put my arm around Alice again. We closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Someone poked my shoulder, probably an hour later. My eyes fluttered open. I saw where we are. We were landing in Hawaii. I kissed Alice's ear. She giggled as she opened her eyes.

"We're here, darlin'," I said. The plane it the runway, and slowly stopped. Alice stood up and grabbed her carry-ons (she had like five). She handed them to me. I took them without realizing how heavy they were. She took down my two carry-ons.

The plane slowly started to unload. Rosalie and Emmett were already in line to get out. Alice tapped my shoulder. I moved aside, so she could get in front of me. As she past me, she grabbed my wrist. Emmett was right next to our seats. Alice butted right in front of him, dragging me along with her.

We got off the plane. Alice didn't release me, until we had our luggage. Our luggage was easily noticed. The suitcases were _hot pink. _Alice's idea of course. I could hear Emmett's laughing.

"Oh, there's my cousin!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Rosalie POV

Oh, there's my cousin!" I exclaimed, as I ran towards her. She obviously didn't see me coming. I hugged her. Surprisingly she hugged me back.

"Rose! Oh my God! You look amazing!" Nikki exclaimed. Nikki's husband, Dave, was waiting on the other side of her, waiting for the "family reunion" to end. Alice skipped over to us, dragging poor Jasper behind her. Alice was smiling. Alice is so quirky.

"Nikki! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" Alice said. She smiled at Dave. Her smile didn't say, "Hi I'm Alice, and I totally think you're gorgeous." Her smile was friendly. A little too friendly. Nikki smiled at her, trying to remember who she is. Jasper stepped up from behind Alice and extended his right hand.

"I'm Jasper. I guess I'm here to keep this one in line," He introduced himself. Nikki took his hand. I could Alice was jealous. Alice never gets jealous. Jasper released Nikki's hand. He walked over and stood beside Alice. He put his arm around her waist. Emmett miraculously appeared beside me.

"Nikki, this is my boyfriend Emmett. Emmett this is my cousin Nikki," I introduced them. Emmett and Nikki exchanged friendly smiles. Nikki shook Emmett's hand, and grabbed Dave's keys.

"Dave and I brought two cars. We had a feeling we'd need it," Nikki said, as she pointed at Dave. Dave immediately got the message. He walked over and took the majority of the suitcases from Jasper. Nikki and Dave were discussing ride arrangements. I heard Dave say he didn't want strangers driving _his _stupid car.

"How about this? Emmett and I ride with you guys in your car, and Alice and Jasper can ride in Nikki's car with all the luggage?" I asked, directing the idea to Dave. Dave thought long and hard about my fantastic idea. He finally agreed and walked to Nikki's car.

Alice and Jasper followed Dave to Nikki's car. Nikki led us to Dave's car. We reached the parking lot, to find Nikki's car already gone. From where we were standing, I could see Dave sitting in the driver's seat, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Nikki hopped in the passenger side. Emmett and I hopped in the back seat of the Caliber. The Caliber had no leg space at all. I wanted to say something, but if I did, Dave would probably eat me. Emmett was having a tough time sitting in the back seat.

"Emmett? You okay?" I asked. He nodded and stopped fidgeting. He slumped his shoulders and stared at the road. I felt sick. I have know idea of what's going on. I mean… it could be a cold, right? I don't feel sick that often, once or twice a week. I honest to God want to know what's wrong with me.

We arrived at the beach house. Nikki and Dave said their good byes as we got out of the car. We walked to the front entrance. The lights were off. Does this mean Alice and Jasper were already asleep? Or were they not there yet?

**Hey Loyal Readers…. If you have any questions about the story, or anything else. Feel free to PM me, or ask it in the comments. I will answer your question in a PM. By the way, if you review, More Chapters Sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. Chapter 20: Secert Valentine

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 20**

Alice POV

Jasper and I have been at the beach house for ten minutes. We sat in our room, watching Criminal Minds (I was inexcusably drooling over Dr. Spencer Reed). Every once and a while Jasper would kiss the top of my head. If and when he thought I wasn't paying attention; he would lift my head and kiss me (short, yet passionately) on the lips. Every time he did this, I would blush.

Jasper reached for the remote. I grabbed it and handed it to him. He smiled and turned the television off. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I stifled a loud yawn. Jasper laughed. I looked at him; he was smiling slyly.

"Do you-" I cut him off, with a kiss hoping that was the answer he was looking for. He kissed me back. He moved his hands around my body. His touch made every inch of me tingle. I wanted to go further. Jasper's hands wondered across my body, one last time.

I let my hands wondered around Jasper's body, not afraid as anything. He rolled me over, so I could sit on top of him. I reached for his shirt, but Jasper beat me to it. Damn! He took it off, as I gasped. He went to put his short back on, but I stopped him. He threw the shirt on the floor, and helped me take off his tee-shirt (that I happened to be wearing).

"Jasper," I moaned.

**Rosalie POV**

7:30, 7:31, 7:32. Time passes slowly waiting for Alice to get downstairs for breakfast. Alice came downstairs at 8:30. She greeted me with a smile as she sat down. I put a plate full of French Toast and bacon. She dug in immediately.

If on cue, Jasper and Emmett came downstairs, just as Alice and cleaned up the leftovers. Emmett pouted; I threw a piece of bacon at him, hoping it would shut him up. I caught it before it hit him. Damn it!

"Let's go to the beach!" Alice exclaimed. Jasper, Emmett, and I groaned. She stuck her pixie tongue out at us. We burst into laughter. Alice pushed in her chair, and stood beside Jasper. Jasper put a hand on her waist. He whispered something in her ear. She giggled and Alice rarely giggled.

"Let's play WII!" Emmett declared. We all nodded and went to the living room. Alice turned on the t.v. She turned the WII on, and put WII Sport Resort in. Jasper and Alice wanted to play 3-point-contest, but Emmett and I wanted to play Archery.

* * *

We played WII all morning, and I was getting really bored. Alice and Jasper went out for a walk. Emmett didn't want to go, so I got stuck on babysitting duty. I felt sick again. I excused myself and lay on my bed. Hopefully Alice would be home soon; I really need to talk to her.

Someone knocked on my door. I got up and allowed him/her in. It was Alice. Just the person I wanted to talk to. She sat on the edge of my bed; she looked anxious.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I burst into tears. How the hell should I know? I'm so confused, I know Alice will understand.

"Ali, I t-t-think I'm p-p-p….." I couldn't continue. Alice looked at me and hugged me in a sisterly way. I needed the hug and as much as I hate to say it, her and her words of wisdom.

"So you think you're pissed at Emmett?" She asked, obviously missing my point. I shook my head; words failed to come to me. I wiped the last of my tears. She pulled me into another sister hug, attempting to cheer me up. I tried to force a smile, and tell Alice I was fine, just probably the stomach flu. Alice kept shaking her head, say I was somewhat stubborn.

Alice left me alone in my room to think. I promised her once I had the nerve to tell her I would. I don't think I would ever have the nerve to tell any one. I lay down and cried even more, not daring to make a sound.

After an hour of crying, I realized, there was no point of being here, upset. I wiped the tears from under my eyes. I fixed my make-up, and went down stairs.

The smell of food lingered around me. I could see Jasper cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Yuck, disgusting barbecue food. Alice was clinging to Jasper like a lovesick puppy. I have to admit it's kind of cute, but annoying at the same time.

Not as annoying as Alice's high school sweetheart Jackson. Details mean nothing.

Jasper brought in the food, and placed it on the table. Emmett handed me a burger, and a bun. I took them without much thought. I took a bite, and got that sick feeling again. I put my burger down and ran to the bathroom.

**Sorry it's so short! I've got major writers block. Just a reminder; if you have any questions about, feel free to PM or ask it in the comments. At this time, I guess I'll say enjoy the rest of your day**

**~MJW12~ **


	23. Chapter 21: two is better than One

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 21**

Jasper POV

Rosalie stormed out of the kitchen. Was my cooking really that bad? I asked myself. Alice stood up and kissed my cheek. She followed Rosalie. I hope she isn't sick to.

"I wonder what Rose's problem is," Emmett stated. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my hot dog. Emmett's hot dog was already gone. I should have known he'd be starving.

"Do you think Alice will marry me?" I blurted. Emmett's mouth hung wide open. Crap! I knew she would say no. I bought a ring and everything, only to get turned down. Life sucks.

"Of course she'll say yes. She's crazy about you," Emmett stated, grabbing another hot dog.

"I hope you are right, I really think she is the one for me." I said

"Dude you have said that about the last two girls you have 'fell in love with'." Emmett said.

"Whatever I really mean it this time."

"Sure." Emmett murmured. I just pretended that I didn't hear him. What was with Emmett's major mood swings? First he was all like Alice will definitely marry you to, are you sure you really mean it?

Just as I finished my hotdog Rosalie and Alice came out from the door. God I hope she wasn't there to hear me ask Emmett if he thinks she will marry me. Rosalie looked better and had more color in her face. Emmett ran over to her.

"Let's go watch the sunset!" Rosalie called. I guess she felt better.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Emmett asked her. She ignored him.

"Come on every one lets go!" She shouted. Wow another person here with major mood swings. I wonder what was in the Hawaiian air.

"Do you want to go?" I whispered to Alice.

"Why not."

We walked down to the beach stubbing, I guess we have had a little too much to drink. Everyone but Rosalie, weird normally she was the first to get drunk, but I didn't even see her have a drink today. Maybe this was a change for her.

We sat on the cool sand. Alice lay down on the sand. She lay there for several seconds. She immediately sat up. Obviously realizing she's in a skirt. I looked over and saw Emmett guzzling down another drink. Damn he's a drinker. Alice pointed to the other side of the beach.

"Jazzy! Isn't that the guys from the bar?" Alice slurred as she stood up. She stumbled towards them. I stood up, but fell over. Emmett's booming laugh shook the sand. Alice safely made it over there, if safely is the right word for it. Rosalie stood up.

"I'll go grab Alice," She said, as she started to walk over to her.

"I'm coming with you. Alice is _my _fi- girlfriend," I replied, getting up as well. She shrugged and continued to walk over to her. I followed slowly behind her. We reached Alice and the two dudes in thirty seconds.

"Jazzy! This is Laurnet!" She said pointing at the dude with the dreadlocks, "And this is James!" She pointed at the blonde one with the ponytail. Ugh- these guys were totally gay. Rosalie cleared he throat.

"Alice, we'd better get going. Criminal Minds will be on in five!" Rosalie said. Alice waved to Laurent and James, and followed us back to our spot. Emmett was still guzzling down the same drink.

"Jazzy! Criminal Minds!" Alice screamed. Damn, stupid Rosalie!

"Okay, let's go watch Criminal Minds." Alice smiled, and took me by the hand. I followed her to the house. She released my hand and looked at my watch.

"Criminal Minds isn't on!" She screamed. Again, damn Rosalie. I laughed, got a dirty look from Alice, and immediately shut my mouth. I pulled her into an embrace, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm going to take a shower," She said.

"Alice you're drunk, you ain't taking a shower."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I trust you, but you are drunk."

"Maybe you'll have to take the shower with me!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to say no. Wait till the mornin'," I said. Alice raised her hands, as if she was surrendering. I laughed, and took her by the hand. I led her upstairs, to our bedroom. I opened the bedroom door, and let go off her hand.

"Jazzy, I love you," Alice whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing her passionately on the lips. She ran her petite hands through my hair, making me shiver.

We were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. I released Alice and walked over to the door. I opened it, to find Rosalie standing there. She looked sick, again. I let her in. I left the room, figuring they needed to talk.


	24. Chapter 22

**NYC Forever**

**Chapter 22**

Rosalie POV

I knocked lightly on the door. I have to admit I was nervous and scared. But mostly scared. Jasper, Alice and even Emmett have noticed something was wrong. Actually horribly wrong. I took a deep breath, as Jasper opened the door. He left the room, as I walked in, obviously knowing Alice and I needed to talk. He shut the door gently. That was my cue to start babbling.

"Alice, we really need to talk. It's really important," I started. Her face turned from her usual bubbly self, to serious.

"Alice, you must promise not to tell any one, you can't even tell Jasper," I paused, not waiting for her response, I continued, "I pregnant." She was wide-eyed and scared looking, like I just told her a scary story.

"Rose! O my God! That is fantastic news! I want to be the godmother! Even if it's boy, but I highly doubt that it is," Alice gushed. Sheesh! She's a little on the hyper-drunken side today. She stood up, and came over to me. She hugged me briefly, and sent me on my way.

Jasper was waiting in the kitchen. He was staring out the window, no fag in hand, lost in thought. I wanted to sneak up on him, but before I got the chance he acknowledged me.

"Are you done plotting?" He asked without losing focus. Damn, he's good. Not good as in good looking, cause that's totally creepy.

"Yes, I'm am done. Where's Emmett?" I asked. Jasper ignored my question. He finally answered.

"Outside, taking steriods."

**Alice POV**

Rosalie has just told me the biggest news in today's history. I checked the alarm clock, I was just in time to see Criminal Minds. I plopped down on the bed, and turned the television on. Criminal Minds played in the background, but I didn't watch it. I had too much to think about. I can't tell Jasper what's on my mind- I promised.

Jasper came in, and sat on the bed, sensing something was wrong. I leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. He didn't smell of smoke, which was a surprise. I was starting to get curious. Jasper kissed my forehead. I shivered. Jasper let go of me for a minute. He shut off the television, right as Dr. Spencer Reid was talking! How dare he!

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked. I sighed into his chest. I needed to make an excuse.

"I'm just tired," I lied. Jasper released me, and allowed me to move. I got off the end of the bed, and crawled under the covers. Jasper crawled into the covers next to me. We didn't care that we were still in our everyday clothes. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes.

**The next morning**

I awoke, the blazing Hawaiian sun hitting my face. I rolled off the bed, and landed on my butt. I landed with a loud thud. Jasper came running out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his lower half. He rushed to my side, and helped me up. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me (gently) up from the floor.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little disappointed that you weren't there to catch me," I replied.

"Sorry darlin'. I'll remember to be there next time." I smiled. He smiled back at me. For once in my life, I've felt whole. I felt dizzy most likely a hang over. But I really don't care. I went to the bathroom, and ran the water.

I got in, the hot water hitting my bare skin. After soaking for a half-hour, I grabbed the shampoo. I massaged my scalp, and rinsed out all of the bubbles. I got out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the bathroom door, expecting to find the bed made. But nooooooooooo! He didn't make the bed.

I got dressed. Today I was wearing, Cynthia Steffe Adialia Tank, Metro-Park Capri Pants, and red leather pumps. I left my room, and went down stairs.


	25. Chapter 23

NYC Forever

Chapter 23

Author's Note; I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I promise to try to update once a week. Please bear with me.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I stormed out of the beach house, determined to find Emmett. Emmett, the father of our child, the one who stole my heart, the one on steroids. Love sucks, I swear.

I found him out by the beach, syringe in hand. The wind blew threw my wavy blonde hair. I brushed it out of my face.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" I asked, rushing over to him.

He dropped the syringe, a guilty look on his face. I knew he was trying to come up with a lie, as I watched him.

"It's not what you think."

I raised an eyebrow, "It isn't?"

He shook his head several times. "It isn't."

I laughed, not letting my anger show. He was amusing me, lie after lie. It makes me wonder why I'm with a guy like him, but every time I try to come up with a dozen reasons, I can't, and I don't know why.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. You're on steroids." I stated flatly

I turned on my heel and walked back towards the house. Emmett's heavy foot steps followed me. I didn't bother to turn and tell him to leave me alone.

_**Emmett POV**_

I followed Rosalie, even though I knew it was pointless. She was angry at me, for not telling her, and for doing them anyways. I would be mad at me to, if I were in her position. I just couldn't win.

"Rosalie, baby, please." I pleaded, stopping.

To my surprise, Rosalie stopped. She turned around, her almost-violet eyes sharp. If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead by now.

"What do you want?"

"Who told you?"

"A little blonde bird by the name of Jasper Hale told me."

"Jasper told you?"

"Uh huh."

"Great."

She rolled her eyes and turned around. She started down the sandy path again. I didn't bother to follow. There was no point to it.

I turned back and trudged to the spot I stood, only mere minutes before. I slumped down on the ground, my fingers finding the syringe. I lifted it out of the sand. It was so small, easy to inject into my skin. I lowered it closer to my skin, but stopped. I looked up, and saw a small figure, emerged in shadows.

"How dare you lower that dirty syringe near your skin?" Alice yelled.

I jumped slightly. Who knew a tiny pixie, like Alice, could scream so loud?

**Author's Note;**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I have major writers block.**

**Review please, and I'll send you Edward and a cookie. :)**


End file.
